¡¿Mujer? O ¡¿Hombre? ¿Cuál prefieres?
by kurolovers
Summary: Inesperadamente un dia para el otro las cosas terminan cambiando, con Tweek cambiado a ser una chica ¿Como terminara todo? seguira habiendo un nosotros o todo terminada, el amor no tiene barreras, Creek


**Craig x Tweek.**

 **¡¿Mujer? O ¡¿Hombre!? ¿Cuál prefieres?**

Era un día tan normal, en lo que podía definirse como normal en South Park, actualmente Craig y Tweek habían terminado por enamorarse del otro, aunque seguían como novios "falsos" ya que no sabían si confesar sus sentimientos al contrario, pero para todos los demás sabían que ya no era una mentira su relación, no hablaban del tema, sabiendo cómo era Tucker, preferían seguir vivos.

Mientras tanto con el team de Stan estaba logrando hacer una de sus travesuras, aunque ya habrán crecido aún seguían causando problemas. Ya con 15 años algunos habían madurado más que otros, el team de Craig iban a clases conversando. Tweek temblaba levemente apretando un poco la mano de su novio.

-¿Tweek?.-el pelinegro lo miró algo curioso y aunque no lo demostrara algo preocupado.

-Ngh! N..no es nada Craig.-le sonrió nervioso.

-¡Tweek!.-hablo Kenny acercándose al grupo, Craig frunció el ceño al verlo acercarse a su novio, aunque los dos rubios eran amigos, sentía celos, Token y Clyde miraba la escena curiosos

-¿Si gha! Kenny?.-miro a su confidente y amigo, lo miro expectante.

-Hombre necesito tú ayuda para que pruebes algo~.-lo miro suplicante aunque no quitaba su sonrisa coqueta.

-Eso es mucha presión! Ahg.-llevo sus manos a sus cabellos, tirándolos un poco hasta sentir que tomaban sus manos con delicadeza.

-No hagas eso.-le regañó con suavidad.

-L...lo siento Craig ngh.-se disculpó apenado.

-Está bien.-le dijo con indiferencia, a la vez que miraba al rubio inmortal.-No le darás nada a Tweek.

-Hey agradece que se lo estoy pidiendo, además el culón podría hacerlo a la fuerza.-le explico el rubio sin saber que esperar, mientras ellos discutían cartman se había acercado al rubio cafemaniatico con un vaso de café.

-Oh Tweek, eres quien buscaba.-

-¿gha?.-le miraba desconfiado.

-Ten, me habían dado un café de más en la cafetería, así que pensé que te gustaría tenerla.-le sonrió amable.

-Gracias ah!.-la bebió rápidamente ya que estaba bastante nervioso y ese día había olvidado traer su termo con café al estar distraído pensando en su novio.

Los demás miraron cuando escucharon un golpe y un pequeño grito, la discusión entre el equipo de Craig y Kenny había sido detenido por el reconocido grito y la risa del culón, al ver como el novio de Craig se encontraba desmayado con un vaso de café aun lado.

-¿Que le diste culón?.-le exigía el pelinegro con enojo mal contenida.

-Yo...solo le di el experimento.

-¿De qué trata Cartman?.-le pregunto con leve tranquilidad Token, ya que igual que Clyde estaba preocupado por su paranoico amigo.

-No lo sabemos, solo nos lo dio un señor, dijo algo de un cambio.-le dijo Stan al llegar y ver al rubio.-Pero ninguno de nosotros quería probarla y este gordo decidió por si sólo dársela a Tweek pero se nos escapó.

Sin saber que más hacer, Craig tomo a su novio y lo llevo a la enfermería, no lo dejaría simplemente ahí tirado, aunque ninguno de los chicos quería irse al ver a su amigo y novio desmayado, fueron obligados a ir a clases por el director PC.

Craig no podía concentrarse más de lo que antes hacía al estar preocupado por su novio. Aun cuando el director supiera de lo sucedido tenían que dejar que el mismo Tweek despertada, a lo menos cuando terminaron las clases que faltaban se fue junto con su equipo hacia la enfermería, al llegar el rubio se había despertado, era bastante obvio por los temblores que daba bajo las sabanas.

-¿Tweek?.-le hablaba con cuidado aun sin saber que efecto tendría la poción.

-Ngh ¿Craig? Oh dios! Ayúdame Craig.-de un momento a otro el de pompón amarillo están en el piso siendo abrazado por su supuesto novio que sentía una opresión extraña. Al abrir sus ojos dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar notando visiblemente unos pechos de mujer, sonrojándose, separa lentamente a su rubio, lo miro detenidamente, le había crecido el cabello hasta según él la cintura, tenía pechos, una pequeña cintura, sus ojos, aquellos que le gustaban, eran más brillantes y hermosos que nunca, trago saliva al notar el cambio que tenía su pareja.

-¿Tweek?.-le miro aun aturdido.

-Dios Craig! No sé qué paso.-le hablaba con voz temblorosa y sollozando.

-Hombre esto es malo -hablo Clyde viendo el cambio como los presentes de forma impresionante, no podían dejar de pensar que se veía completamente linda y atractiva.

Craig gruño al verlo, abrazo a su chico ahora chica y le acaricio sus cabellos con cariño, era sedoso y suave como siempre, escuchaba como su pareja sollozaba.

-Token busca al director, tenemos que planear que hacer ahora, Tweekes esta intranquilo.

El nombrado asistió saliendo de la enfermería, Clyde miro un poco inseguro, toco la cabeza rubia de su amigo.-Todo saldrá bien Tweek ya lo verás.-trato de consolarlo.

Cuando llego el director PC junto al grupo de Stan, miraron asombrados a la bella chica.

-El joven Token me explico un poco los sucesos que han hecho que el joven Tweek este ahora como una jovencita, ya he llamado a sus padres, quizás unos días que falten podrá saber que hacer.-dijo mirando a la chica que no dejaba de temblar, luego decidió irse a explicar lo sucedidos a unos preocupados padres que pronto llegarían.

-Uhh.-la rubia miraba a todos con terror, sintió la mano de su novio, lo miro sobresaltada.

-Amor, tran...quila.-se removió un tanto incómodo, pero sabía que su novio estaba muy asustado.-Si gustas puedo ir después de clases a tu casa.

-Sí, podríamos ir todos.-propuso Clyde emocionado.

-Y..yo lo agradecería.-les sonrió sutilmente más relajada.-Usar esto es incómodo.-murmuro acomodando su ropa con vergüenza ya que se notaban sus pechos sonrojando a los chicos.

Craig celoso se quitó su abrigo para envolver a su novio.-Póntelo honey.-le ayudo abrochar bien los botones tratando de no tocar algo indebido.

-Gra...gracias ahg! Craig.-le sonrió un tanto avergonzada.

-De nada.-desvío un poco la mirada "Es linda" pensó.

Luego de unos minutos los padres de Tweek habían llegado y habían sido notificados de la nueva noticia por el director PC, aun lo estaban asimilando pero al verlo por si mismos les preocupaba su pequeño que se notaba alterado, con suerte siempre traían café para su hijo...ahora hija.

-Ten amor.-hablo su madre con cariño, le acarició sus cabellos rubios.-Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, su que no trabajaras en la cafetería por un tiempo.

-Ahg! Está bien mamá.-se levantó con cuidado y se despidió de todos, al subirse del auto ya estaba un poco relajada por el café y no hubiera nadie mirándole con extrañes, era mucha presión para ella; no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa, se subió a su cuarto cansada, se despidió de sus padres, se recostó en su cama, miro lo que llevaba puesto, se acurrucó oliendo el olor de Craig, sonrió antes de caer dormida. Mientras tanto los amigos de Tweek planeaban que hacer, después de todo el grupo de Stan habían obtenido una semana de detención y Eric dos ya que él fue quien le dio lo que le convirtió, el azabache estaba preocupado, sabían que lo sucedido seria esparcido por toda la escuela y luego a los padres, todos en South park sabrían de la transformación.

Aun así lo que más le preocupaba es que todos sabrían cuan lindo y adorable era su novio, estuvo distraído toda la clase, cuando toco la campana fue a recoger algunas cosas de su casillero mientras esperaba a sus amigos, al estar los cuatro juntos comenzaron a caminar a la vez que le explicaban a Kevin lo que se había perdido, no demorado en llegar a su destino, Craig toco la puerta siendo abierta por la madre del rubio, les sonrió dejando que fueran donde Tweek.

Subieron intranquilos, al entrar al cuarto vieron a la rubia acostada en su cama acurrucada en un rincón temblando, que en el momento que escuchó la puerta había dirigido su mirada hacia el sonido, los miraba nerviosa.

-Hey Tweek.-saludo Kevin mirando a su amigo, era inevitable pensar que era hermosa.

-C...chicos.-murmuro teniendo sutiles tics, la hacían verse más adorable.

Craig se acercó a su lado y le acaricio sus cabellos.-Buscaremos una forma de revertir todo esto Tweek.-le prometió con voz monótona.

-Sí, no merecías esto.-hablo Token mientras todos se acomodaban en la habitación.

-¿Que te dijeron tus padres?.-pregunto después de un rato Clyde.

-Decidieron que no trabajada en la cafetería ngh y ¡GHA! Me comprarían ropa de chica.-se sonrojo.-Eso es mucha presión.-murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

-Hombre eso es incómodo.-se quejó el castaño antes de reírse un poco.

-Bueno ya no puedes usar tu habitual ropa viéndolo de esa manera.-razono Token con seriedad.

Asistió lentamente-I..Iré en dos días a ngh! Clases.-informo abrazándose a sí misma, después noto que aun usaba la chaqueta de su novio, se sonrojo.-Ahg Craig t..tu chaqueta.

-Puedes tenerla honey.-le aseguro.-Puedes regresármela cuando vayas a clases.

-Bueno.

Conversaron un rato más antes de ser interrumpidos por la visita del grupo de Stan, vinieron pequeñas burlas pero el pelinegro en ningún momento se separó de la rubia nerviosa, le molestaba el coqueteo de Kenny hacia su chico. Tweek los miraba aun nerviosa por la situación, Token y Kyle le traían a veces tazas de café para calmarla pero a todos le parecía una belleza sin igual, daría envidia a las chicas si no fuera en realidad Tweek Tweak. Habían pasado un buen momento y leves disculpas comenzaban a irse todos dejando a solas a la pareja.

-Craig.-murmuro después de terminar su taza de café.

El nombrado pensaba que su voz antes algo chillona pero agradable para él ahora se había vuelto muy dulce, la miro pacientemente esperando que hablada.

-¿Q..que va gha con nosotros?.-le pregunto temerosa.

-¿A qué viene eso Tweek? Seguiremos juntos.

-Pero ya no soy un chico.-tiro de sus cabellos largos con angustia.-Ahora nada te detiene...ngh la falsa acabo.

Tweek sabía que se había enamorado de su novio falso cada vez que estaban juntos nuevos sentimientos salían pero era consiente que el pelinegro había terminado aceptando la relación forzada, ella ya no era un chico así que ahora no estaba forzado a seguir juntos, esa era su comprensión, por otra parte Tucker frunció el ceño nunca habían dicho sus sentimientos, notaba como la rubia lo amaba como él la amaba. Pero en cierto punto podía comprender que jamás formalizaron su relación ni tampoco decir la cursi palabra "Te amo", miro aun a su pareja sin saber que decirle solo pudo acariciarle sus cabellos un poco para luego besarle la frente y despedirse debía ir a su casa lamentablemente.

La rubia lo vio partir aun con dudas en su mente prefirió volver a recostarse en la cama; aun sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, era raro que durmiera pero debía suponer que era culpa de la cosa que lo había cambiado, sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormida dejando de pensar sobre lo que vendría mas adelante.

No despertó hasta el día siguiente por su madre, que había decidido llevar a su ahora hija por ropa, Tweek aun usaba la chaqueta azul del pelinegro, como sabía que pasaría; todo el mundo la miraba produciendo mas nervios a la pobre chica, no ayudaba que debía usar ropa interior femenina, se moría de vergüenza, solo le pidió a alguien que terminada su tortura al tener que probar faldas, vestidos entre otras cosas que ya no quería pensar.

Mientras tanto Craig pensaba en las palabras de la rubia, no sabía que hacer ahora, quería encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas, quería darle una clara conversación al menor pero era difícil, aunque era directo y sincero con todo el mundo y a causa de eso termina siendo odiado, le era imposible encontrar palabras adecuadas cuando se trataba de su rubio adicto al café. Nunca se había enamorado tanto de una persona y más de un chico pero Tweek era especial, él era diferente a todas las personas, primero buscaría una forma de que su chica volviera a la normalidad antes de aclarar aquellas dudas de su paranoico novio.

Los dos días fueron la gran tortura para la chica que no cabía de su vergüenza por los consejos que daba su madre que parecía emocionada pero a la vez preocupada por los temblores contantes de su nueva hija. A su vez los chicos buscaban la solución del problema, Stan y Kyle fueron junto a Token donde habían ido a encontrar la extraña sustancia encontrando que el lugar ya no estaba, eso de cierta manera frustraba a los chicos. En el tercer día Tweek con pereza y vergüenza comenzó a vestirse, se acomodó su sostén y su ropa interior para luego ponerse una camiseta verde claro y luego la chaqueta azul del amante de los conejillos de india, usaba una falda negra que le llegaba a sus rodillas y zapatillas verde limón. Se peinó con molestia su cabello largo y bajo por su habitual termo. Suspiro después de despedirse de sus padres, se aferraba a su mochila como un salvavidas, tratando de ignorar las miradas de la gente, con temblores llego a su destino; sin querer mirar a nadie mientras divagaba en su paranoia hasta su casillero sin darse cuenta que ciertas personas la llamaban.

-¡Tweek!.-grito nuevamente Kenny, sobresaltando a la nombrada.

-Oh Jesús no me mates.-cerro sus ojos asustada.

-Lo siento, te he estado llamando desde que entraste.-dijo el rubio y detrás de él venía Clyde.

-Viejo nos has hecho correr.-le exclamo suspirando, luego los dos chicos vieron cómo iba vestida la chica, sonrojándose de inmediato.-Tweek te vez hermosa...

-GHA no digas eso C..Clyde.-se sonrojo guardando sus libros, ignorando un poco los halagos de sus amigos hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba suavemente su hombro derechos se sobresaltó.-Oh Jesucristo no me mates!-grito dándose vuelta, viendo en frente de ella a unos bellos ojos negros que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Cariño?...

-Ngh Craig.-murmuró apretando su blusa con nerviosismo, lo miro de reojo notando que el azabache tenía una camiseta negra que se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo.-¿No tienes frio? Ngh.

-Bueno yo preguntaría lo mismo.-contraataco al verla usar una falda.

-Oh dios! N..no.-Desvió la mirada avergonzada antes de sacarse la chaqueta azul para entregársela.-T..ten.

-¿Seguro?.

-Craig, Craig Tweek es una chica no puedes tratarla como un hombre.-decía Clyde.

-Pero si ahg soy hombre.-se quejó la chica

-Eso era antes.-hablo esta vez Kenny.-Ahora eres una chica.

La rubia quería quejarse pero sabía que era una batalla perdida, solo frunció el ceño molesta tomando sus libros y yéndose al salón.

-¿Pueden dejar de decir esas cosas? Tweek volverá a estar como antes cuando se encuentre a ese loco.

-Pero...Y si ¿no?.-dijo con duda el rubio.-Sino lo encontramos nuestro amigo paranoico se quedara como una mujer siempre, además te gusta como esta.

El de ojos negros se sonrojo sutilmente sin poder replicar ya que ellos tenían algo de razón, su rubio paranoico era bello siendo una chica, lo hacía enamorarse más, frunció el ceño recordando la conversación hace algunos días atrás, debía solucionarlo pronto pero le costaría, no por decirlo si no porque la chica no le crearía a la primera no con lo que estaba pasando.

El primer día que Tweek iba a clases convertida en chica, de cierta manera se sentía más observada que nunca ¿la matarían? ¿La violarían y luego la matarían? ¿La repugnaran por ser ahora una mujer? Muchos pensamientos llegaban a su mente y eso le causaba más miedo que otra cosa, no tenía valor para distraerse más de lo que estaba haciendo, además no ayudaba que pudiera escuchar los murmullos de la clase, cuando creían que ella no los escuchaba, suspiro molesta, pero trataba de ignorarlo, cuando la clase termino fue la primera en pararse y huir hacia los baños, miro con recelo todo y fue al baño de los 'otros' agradecía que es no hubiera cambiado luego de la alocada pelea de géneros hace años atrás, por lo menos no se sentiría tan incómoda al tener que entrar a los baños con su ya dudosa forma. Al salir se encontró con el team de Stan.

-¿Tweek, estas bien?.-hablo Kyle preocupado por su amigo.

-Para nada ahg esto es m..mucha presión.-tiro sus finos cabellos rubios.

-Lo siento amigo.-murmuro Stan acariciando sus cabellos sin saber cómo consolar a la chica.

-La marica de Tweek se ve como modelo.-se quejaba Cartman.

-Esto es tu culpa.-chillo la chica enojada.-Ngh! ¿Han encontrado al sujeto ahg de la extraña cosa?.

-Lo siento Tweek, pero no.-negó suavemente lamentándose el pelirrojo, miro molesto al castaño que solo bufaba entre divertido y un tanto nervioso.

La rubia hizo una mueca, esto le superaba, aun se sentía dolida por la discusión o conversación con su novio falso, extrañaría los apodos lindos, las dulces palabras de consuelos, tomarse de la mano, las llamadas nocturnas, pijamadas, más y más pensaba y más le entristecía, sintió como le tomaban del hombro, miro esos ojos celeste de Kenny.

-¿Tweek?.-el rubio se había quitado su parca para hablarle con más comodidad, su voz atrayente y agradable llego a sus oídos, se sonrojo al notar que se distrajo, noto las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.-¿Que sucede?

-N..no es nada.-murmuro acomodando su cabello largo, frunció el ceño recordando su condición, ¿Sería mejor cortar su cabello? ¿Hacerse una absurda moña? Aunque no sabía hacerlo, sintió como alguien tomaba delicadamente su cabello, miro sorprendida al de parca anaranjada, lo pudo reconocer al echar un visitando, Stan le sonrió divertido con Wendy que en algún momento había llegado y le mostraban un espejo de manos que pudo notar que el contrario le había hecho una pequeña trenza al lado derecho de su cabello y lo demás lo tenía en una coleta alta, tenía algunos cabellos sueltos enfrente al ser cortos, quizás por habérselos tirada en algunas ocasiones, quedo maravillada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo, sonrió un poco para afrontar a su amigo.

-Gracias Kenny, se ve muy bonito.-agradeció encantada, sentía tan libre su cuello.

-No es nada Tweek, note que te incomodaba, si necesitas ayuda con tu cabello puedes llamarme, Karen le gusta que le haga moños o algunos que ve por internet, ya tengo práctica en esto.-río animado, miro a la chica, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban agradecidos, sus pecas suavemente se mostraban en sus mejillas y nariz _"Muy hermosa"_ pensó Kenny, lamentablemente sabía que esa chica era Tweek y este tenía novio.-Por cierto ¿Por qué no estas con Craig?.

Al escuchar el nombre de la persona que le gusta le desanimo.-Un no lo se, Oh dios ¿Crees que se haya enojado conmigo por huir de clases?.-pregunto estresada, tembló aferrándose a su mochila.

-Tranquila Tweekers quizás este buscándote.-dijo Kyle preocupado al ver su reacción.

-Y..yo ahg puedo estar con ngh ustedes en el almuerzo.-pidió la chica suplicante.

-¡Claro!.-dijo animado Stan, siendo apoyados por los demás, Wendy dijo que los acompañaría un rato.

-Tks mejor vayamos a clases.-exclamo Cartman al escuchar el timbre para la siguiente clase, aunque amaba el drama quería que duraba más, sonrió malicioso antes de caminar a sus clases.

En el salón estaba Craig con su grupo, frustrado al no encontrar a su novia, sentado en su lugar suspiro molesto, necesita resolver el problema que se le presentaba.

-Así que no la encontraste.-afirmó Token enfrente de su amigo.-¿Que paso Craig? Tweek está actuando raro.

-Nuestro Tweek siempre ha sido raro Token.-dijo Clyde con una soda en su mano.

-Más de lo normal.-suspiro frunciendo el ceño.-Ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra.

-Tweek me ha dicho que terminemos nuestro noviazgo falso, que ahora que es mujer ya no estoy atado a seguir con él.-murmuro con voz monótona y baja sabiendo que de igual forma seria escuchado por sus mejores amigos.

-¡¿Qué?!.-sorprendido el moreno frunció el ceño.-Y tu que le respondiste.

Se encogió de hombros.-No me dejo responder.

-Ahora entiendo-murmuro molesto.

-¿Eh? Yo no entiendo nada, Token ¿qué paso?.-exigía el castaño molesto por no ser incluido.

-Al parecer Tweek está confundido, cree que te gustan las chicas, y como ya no son los dos chicos, el juego de las asiáticas de juntarlos ya no funciona a esta ve,.-trato de explicar aun pensativo.-Él... Bueno ella cree que es lo mejor.

-Hombre, aun no terminan con eso de noviazgo falso.-se quejó Clyde mirando a sus amigos.-Desde años eso paso a algo más, además hace años dejaron de ser el centro de atención y ya no son acosados por ser la "parejita hay de South Park" no desde que nos modernizamos y hay más gente homosexual por aquí.-bebió lo que le quedaba de su soda.-Por supuesto que esas muestras de cariño no son falsa, ustedes dos no harían eso por los años que nos conocemos y sus miradas, esas miradas de enamorados no sería actuada.-les dijo distraído, pero al no escuchar nada, levantó la mirada encontrándose que Token y Craig lo miraban muy raro.-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto alzando una de sus cejas curioso.

-Por primera vez en mi vida que diré esto, pero Clyde tiene razón amigo.-dijo el moreno aun sin salir del asombro de todo.

-...-el azabache un tanto sonrojado aunque no se notada les mostró su seña favorita, en ese momento llego el team de Stan junto a Tweek, sus orejas este calientes, agradecía que tenía su chullo puesto, su precioso Tweek se veía más que hermosa con ese peinado.

Token se acercó a su amigo.-Tweekers te vez muy bonita.-alago el moreno mientras le sonreía.

-Oh gracias Token.-agradeció tímidamente, tantos halagos le ponían nerviosa, era mucha presión para ella.-Lo siento hoy come de con el grupo de Stan, oh dios, esperó que no me odies.

-Claro que no Tweek, tu puedes sentarte con quien quieras.-le calmo.

Antes que el moreno le preguntara algo fue detenido al presenciar que el profesor llegaba, cada quien fue a su lugar, la rubia corrió y se sentó con Butters que le sonrió contento, Craig bufo frustrado, las clases paso tan normalmente como podía, a la hora del almuerzo la chica rubia era la atención ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todos sabían que en realidad era Tweek Tweak pero verla tan hermosas piernas largas, cabello rubio recogido, sus pecas resaltando se por sus mejillas, su movimiento de cadera por cada paso que daba y movimiento en su falda y la blusa mostrando sus atributos, para ser transformarlo en chica era muy bella y mas como iban sus tics y temblores sutiles que la hacían verse encantadora. La chica tomaba un café y unas papas como almuerzo, cruzaba sus piernas como le había enseñado su madre un tanto avergonzada, por lo menos no tenía que acomodar a cada rato su cabello, conversaba con los demás que no tocaban el tema de su cambio que agradecía hasta le sorprendía que Eric no dijera nada y solo usada sus habituales insultos que habían mejorado a lo largo de los años, sentía que alguien la mirada fijamente, con nerviosismo buscó el causante notando que era nada más que Craig Tucker, eso le extrañaba pero sólo le sonrió levemente, hasta que sintió como le tomaban de los hombros, Kenny le hablaba así que puso atención nuevamente a la conversación.

El día paso rápido, Tweek salió rápido de sala y tomar sus cosas de su casillero y huir hacia su casa, el único lugar seguro para ella en estos momentos, había hablado con sus padres que no deseaba trabajar en el café, después de una buena disputa aceptaron al verla en un colapso nervioso por tanta presión, su madre le había mandado un mensaje de vez en cuando entre las clases, aunque no muchas veces mostraban preocupación por ella, ellos en verdad no sabían qué hacer con una situación tan bizarra, en mitad de camino alguien le tomó del brazo asustándola.

-POR FAVOR NO ME MATES.-pidió aterrada.

-Honey soy yo.-hablo Craig con tranquilidad.-Te he hablado desde que has salido de las clases.

-Oh dios lo siento Craig.-se disculpó avergonzada por su comportamiento con el chico.-Es que esto agh

-Te sobrepasa, lo se.-le sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que solo Tweek tenía privilegiado.-¿No iras a trabajar?.-pregunto un poco curioso, ya que este no era el camino hacia la tienda.

-No, apenas puedo soportar las miradas de las personas en los pasillos y clase, ngh sería mucho más presión en la cafetería.-exclamo nerviosa.-Además no ayuda que Gha que mi padre desee ponerme raros vestidos.

-Es que te vez muy linda.-alago desviando la mirada, sin notar como la rubia se sonrojaba por completo.-¿Quién te hizo la moña?

-Oh fue Kenny.-dijo animada.-Los chicos gha fueron muy amables.

Ante la mención del rubio de cierta manera le molestaba, miro a la rubia que comenzaba a relajarse a su alrededor, después de años juntos como parejas, terminaron a acostumbrándose a la comodidad de estar juntos, eran ante todo mejores amigos. Conversaron de los días que no se vieron, el azabache notaba que su chica estaba algo distante con él, recordando lo sucedido antes.

La dejo en su casa antes de despedirse e irse a su hogar, desde entonces los días pasaban, los dos grupos de amigos buscaban a la persona que podría ayudar a la rubia, mientras tanta ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la nueva y extraña rutina, ya no hablaban tanto de ella por los pasillos, con ello en mente le ponía más tranquila, aunque lo negativo de todo ello era la distancia de se había formado con Craig, este aunque sabía la forma evasiva de su novio, ya no sabía que podía hacer, estaba comenzando a confundir sus sentimiento por el chico paranoico, como chica era muy bella, dulce y ese olor a café que siempre tenía era reemplazado por un delicioso olor a vainilla, y luego de esos pensamientos otros llegaban ¿Si detenía esa búsqueda y dejaba a Tweek como chica? Cuando se lo propuso a la rubia solo recibió una cachetada y fue dejado allí en la calle, desde entonces ya no estaban juntos, sabían do que la rubia estaba muy molesta y confundida con el asuntos, ¿Estaría bien así? Podía hacer lo que sea para estar al lado de la persona que más amaba, pero perdería lo que alguna vez fue, ¿Qué era lo mejor para esta situación? Pensaba ella.

Cuando estaba sola caminando por las calles un viernes, desde que era chica habían pasado dos semanas, no deseando estar sola en casa ni menos en la cafetería de sus padres, últimamente venían muchos pensamientos por su mente, pensando que así se quedaría y tendría que vivir de otra manera, en su mano estaba su termo favorito con café de caramelo, mientras bebía un poco de su preciada adicción y dosis de cafeína correr por sus venas escucho una voz, miro al hombre de aspecto extraño frente de ella, le asusto, pensando que era un violador o asesino, tembló en pánico.

-No sabía que mi poción lograda tan perfecto resultado.-hablo el hombre con diversión.

Al escuchar eso, sus temblores pararon.-gha u..usted es quien le dio esa cosa a los chicos.

-Así es, no esperaba que se las dieran a otra persona, pero bueno el asunto es que si funciono.

-E..espere ¿ngh hay cura? Yo no quiero ser chica.-exclamo rabiosa.

-¿No te gusta serlo? Eres bonita, puedes obtener muchos beneficios siéndolo.-dijo con extrañeza.

-Claro que no.-sus ojos se aguaron.-¡Yo no pedí esto! Quiero volver a ser como antes gha ya no se quién soy, que ser, estoy es mucha presión para mi.-se tiro de sus cabellos que en ese día llevaba suelto, tratando de no llorar frente del desconocido.

El extraño la miro unos momentos antes de entregarle un pequeño frasco de color transparente.-Ten, pero te diré algo joven Tweek, cuando lo bebas, solo debes pedir con la sinceridad de ser hombre o mujer, pero esta será la única vez, si no te decides bien y te quedas en el cuerpo que no deseas lamentablemente te quedadas asi para siempre.-dijo con seriedad.

La chica tomo el frasco, pestañando y procesando la información dada, cuando levanto la mirada para agradecerle, el hombre había desaparecido, eso le asusto pero eso se fue rápidamente de su mente al tener la cura de su problema, pero ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué quería ser ella? O ¿él? Deseaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

Termino yendo hacia el pequeño parque que iba de niño, se sentó en una banca mirando el pequeño objeto, pensado que hacer, si aquí estaba lo que la cambiaria, ¿Por qué estaba dudando en estos momentos? Sin darse cuenta paso el tiempo cuando escucho voces que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Chicos?.-la rubia se levantó hasta estar donde las voces familiares estaban, en la cancha de baloncesto, allí estaba el team de Stan.

-Oh Tweek.-hablo Kenny al verla acercarse deteniendo las habituales discusiones de sus amigos.-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Uh b…bueno.-los miro nerviosa antes de que sus tics se presentaran.-Obtuve el antídoto.-murmuro mostrándoles el pequeño frasco.

-Qué bueno amigo.-exclamo Stan, pero luego frunció el ceño al verla tan nerviosa.-Pero eso no es el problema aquí.

-¿Qué sucede Tweek?.-pregunto Kyle preocupado al notar también las reacciones de la mujer.

-No sé qué hacer.-dijo con sinceridad, los miraba perdida en el asunto.-¿Qué es lo mejor?

Los chicos se miraron entre si preocupados, Kenny le tomo de los hombros y le dijo que le acompañaría hasta la casa, Stan lo ayudo, Kyle y Cartman se quedaron.

-Ese idiota.-dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia una dirección opuesta, el pelirrojo al verlo, lo acompaño esperando que no hiciera nada para empeorar la situación, cuando se do cuenta iban hacia la casa de Craig, miro curioso a su amigo, cuando este toco la puerta fue abierta por el primogénito de la familia Tucker.

-Que quieren.-exigió al verlo, no estaba de humor, cuando de repente sintió un golpe en su cara, al ver el causante noto que era el gordo.-Que mierda.-toco donde le habían golpeado, pero sí que le dolió.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes? Tweek sufre con todo esto y tú decides egoístamente lo que quieras, confundiendo a ese paranoico, acaso nunca lo amaste siendo como era, ahora que es mujer dudas de ello ¿Qué cambio Fucker? Quieres que crea que solo estuviste con él por obligación o ¿En verdad te enamoraste de él? ¿Hombre o mujer? ¡Qué importa! Eres un puto cobarde que no quiere ver más allá, ¿Olvidaras todo lo que pasaron? Dejaras que destruya toda su felicidad para complacerte, deja de ser gillipollas y ve a confesar pendejo marica antes de que ese rubio haga algo muy estúpido y créeme que todo será tu culpa.

El azabache estaba más que sorprendido, primero Clyde y ahora Cartman ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Pero dejaría de pensar que el mundo estaba loco antes de salir de su casa para ir donde la de su novio, en algo tenían razón esos dos que amaba a Tweek sin importar que, corría sin detenerse, cuando en su camino se encontró con Stan y Kenny que le gritaron algo de la cura, eso le asustaba más, ya que con las palabras dichas anteriormente quizás su rubio elegiría seguir siendo mujer y podría destruir la cura para tenerlo contento a él ¿Realmente quería una relación así? Dejar infeliz a la persona que más amaba por su propia felicidad, el gordo tenía razón, él estaba siendo muy egoísta e ignoraba como se sentía su persona más importante, cuando llego, abrió la puerta no por nada tenía la llave de la casa de su novio, subió al cuarto que tan bien conocía, al entrar lo hizo despacio, allí la vio sentada en su casa viendo un objeto en sus manos, con cuidado se acercó para no asustarla.

-¿Tweek?.-murmuro despacio

-GHA no me asustes así.-dijo nerviosa aferrándose a su falda.

-Lo siento.-se sentó a su lado.-Así que tienes la cura.

Asistió lentamente.-Un hombre ngh apareció de repente….me lo dio luego de notar mi reacción.-explico dudosa.-Craig…

-Honey quiero decirte algo primero.-la rubia se asustó pensando que terminarían, se alejo un poco.-Tranquilo, no es lo que piensas.-dijo rápidamente.-Realmente fui muy idiota, dude de muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que lo que elijas estaré para ti.-le tomo de la mano, entrelazándola en el proceso, se miraron a los ojos.-Te amo.-confeso sorprendiendo a la chica.-Siendo hombre o mujer, te amo Tweek, me enamore de ti siendo chico, todo lo que paso en ese tiempo fue sincero, todos mis cumplidos, mis halagos, mis regalos, mis consuelos, mi cariño hacia ti, todo fue verdadero, ¿sabes que pensé al verte de mujer?.-al ver la negativa y sonrojada chica, continuo su relato.-Que verte de esta manera hacia que me enamorada por segunda vez de ti.-se acercó a centímetros de la persona que amaba, viendo esos ojos verde esmeralda brillar como una noche estrellada.-Lo siento Tweek termine pensando en mí en algún momento y me olvide que esto es mucha presión para ti, pero te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer.-le acaricio las mejillas con cariño sin dejar de verle a los ojos.-Lo que decidas te seguiré amando, no te preocupes por mí y piensa en ti.

-C…Craig…-murmuro con voz temblorosa, aquella confeso hacia que su corazón latiera como loco, ¿Se volvió loco ya? Podría ser, quizás era un sueño, uno que no deseaba despertar, apretó el frasco decidida.-¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?.-pidió suplicante.

-Lo desees mi honey.-le beso la frente antes de alejarse.

Mientras tanto cuando el chico de la casa se fue, los dos invitados salieron y cerraron la puerta, Kyle miraba a Eric con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el contrario estaba un tanto sonrojado ante la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera judío.-reprocho el castaño.

-Jamás pensé que darías un consejo verdadero Eric-dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, a veces hay que ser buena persona de vez en cuando.-se encogió de hombros.-No digas nada de esto jodido judío.

El nombrado rio un poco tratando de ignorar nuevamente aquellos latidos en su corazón.-Claro que no, pero creí que dirás algo tan sincero como si estuvieras enamorado.

-¿Y que si lo estoy?.-replico mirándolo frunciendo un tanto el ceño.

Kyle le miro sin comprender ¿Cartman enamorado? Eso era nuevo.-¿Quién es la desafortunada chica esta vez?.-pregunto un tanto invertido pero internamente iba a sufrir.

-Tu.-apunto sonriendo con malicia, a la vez que se acercaba al pelirrojo, que antes de respondió sintió como sus labios eran capturados por el contrario, un beso demandante, apasionado, correspondía con gusto aferrándose a la chaqueta del más alto.

-¿De verdad?.-pregunto avergonzado mirando al contrario, queriendo que no sea otra broma pesada del gordo.

-Me gustas judío.-confeso divertido.-Puedo ser muy gillipollas pero te amo.

El pelirrojo sonrió contento.-También me gustas gordo.

El insultado solo bufo divertido.-Ven, vayamos a comer antes de encontrarnos con los otros.

-Aunque no me has propuesto ser mi novio Eric.-le dijo divertido tomando la mano del castaño

-Bueno, creí conveniente llevarte una cita Kahl.-le sonrió leve haciendo sonrojar a Kyle.

-Pretencioso.-murmuro por lo bajo pero feliz.

El ambiente era relajado en la casa Tweak, jugaron en su cuarto con café para la rubia y una soda para el azabache, reían y se divertían, Tweek saco unas fotos con su chico y las subió, Craig se dejaba al verla tan cómoda y feliz, después de todo la decisión lo haría cuando se fueran a dormir, allí el sabría que elegiría su amada paranoica, cuando sus padres llegaron ayudo en la cena mientras su pareja avisaba que estaría en la casa de los Tweak como pijamada, sus padres estaban acostumbrados así que no objetaron, cuando ya era de noche y los dos estaban acostados con la puerta abierta por petición de la madre, se miraron antes de que Tweek bebiera el antídoto, se acurrucaron cayendo dormidos rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, Craig sintió los habituales movimientos de Tweek, abrió los ojos con pereza notando los cabellos rubios de su amado chico, se despertó por completo recordando lo que había sucedido, sacando las sabanas de ambos y allí vio que antes la hermosa chica era nuevamente un chico, su chico, rio un poco despertando de todo a la otra persona.

-Craig quiero dormir.-se quejó el rubio por el ruido.

-Oh cariño, deberías ver lo que veo yo ahora.-dijo con picardía, el adicto al café se miró a sí mismo y noto que ya no tenía el cabello largo, comenzó a tocarse por todas parte notando que todo estuviera en su lugar, quitándose el sostén por la incomodidad.

-Soy un chico de nuevo.-dijo animado, cuando sintió una mirada muy intensa en él, notando que Craig lo observaba con lujuria sonrojándolo.

-No deberías detenerte, me gusta lo que estoy viendo.-dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-Craig pervertido.-le tiro una almohada escuchando la risa del atacado, prefirió levantarse y buscar ropa más cómoda para él.

Fueron a desayunar luego de un buen rato, su padres le sonrieron al verlo nuevamente como antes, salieron hacia la casa de Craig para pasar el rato, cuando entraron salió a los padres del azabache, siendo atacado por un abrazo de Ruby, le sonrió, al verla con el cabello suelto, le pidió el peine, y desde la sala escuchaba como la chica se quejaba de algunos compañeros mientras la peinaba y le hacia uno de los moños que le había enseñado Kenny.

-Listo Ruby.-le sonrió leve para luego tomar un poco de café.

La chica miro su cabello con el espejo que traía.-Gracias Tweek es bonito.

Craig se sentó al lado de su novio.-Vete ya enana.

-Estúpido.-se quejó su hermana antes de abrazar nuevamente al rubio y besarle la mejilla para irse a su cuarto.

-Tks.-chisto la lengua molesto.-Lo hace apropósito.

-Eres un celoso gha.-rio divertido el rubio, se acomodó en su lugar.

-Tu eres mío Tweekers.-murmuro con cariño antes de besarle en los labios siendo correspondiendo por el contrario.-Te amo honey

-También te amo Fucker.


End file.
